


The Artemi Panarin Scandal

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, jealous!jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a small artemi panarin scandal and jonny is just a little bit jealous of the rookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artemi Panarin Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> i own no names/organizations/twitters/people yada yada yada complete work of fiction yada yada yada
> 
> ok and i wrote this bc jealous!jonny and shy/nervous!teuvo are my favorite things ever

Jonny hates feeling like this. He hates the sticky feeling of guilt and just plain stupidity coating his bones. He's being childish and he knows it but that's not going to stop him. 

He watched with sharp focus as Kaner skated around Panarin, passing the puck through Panarin's legs at some points and he had that stupid smile on his face. 

What's so good about, Panarin? He can be just like Panarin if he wanted to! 

"Chill out with those killer eyes." 

Jonny jumped when Shawzy shoulder checked him into the boards. 

"I am _chilled,_ Mutt."

"Obviously not because those were some vicious eyes." Shaw shook his head. "Jealous of the rookie already, Jonny? What kind of record is this you're trying to break—"

Shawzy squealed and ducked away from Jonny's hands. 

\+ +

It happens again at practice two days later and _god_ is Panarin making it his goal to annoy Jonny and make him hate him?

Panarin is playing this cute little keep-the-puck-away-from-Kaner game, ducking behind numerous teammates to keep away from Kaner's stick. 

Jonny wants to throw up when he sees Crow letting Panarin hide behind him. 

Really? _Crow?_ Jonny grips his stick in pure frustration and hits the ice roughly with it. He thinks he scares everything Teuvo has in him because he flinches and almost loses his balance. 

"Sorry, kid." Jonny apologizes to Teuvo, who looked similar to a deer caught in headlights. 

"Yeah. You're okay. Like amazing." Teuvo noticeably gulped as he skated towards Trevor for — Jonny guesses — protection. 

\+ +

Jonny literally feels like choking himself on the bench as he watches Panarin score a goal off a beautiful, oh guess who, Kaner. 

He watches them cling to each other like they haven't seen each other in years and — oh my god how annoying can they both possibly be?

Jonny taps his stick a little too roughly on the ground until he flings himself over the wall when the lines change. 

\+ +

PANARIN AND KANE: THE NEW DYNAMIC DUO OF THE BLACKHAWKS!

ARTEMI PANARIN RAKING UP POINTS FOR HIS ROOKIE YEAR WITH HELP FROM PATRICK KANE

#KAZER IS NO MORE! WHATS THE NEW DYNAMIC DUO'S NAME? THE WORLD WANTS TO KNOW…

@NHLBlackhawks: it seems like everyone has take a liking to showtime and breadman together! 

\+ +

Patrick comes over to Jonny's house after the playoffs end and they have off days. He opens the door for himself, typical Pat, and flops down next to Jonny on the couch. 

Jonny wanted to shove him away, partly because he's mad at him and partly because his curls were almost poking out his eyeballs. 

"Why?" Pat asked after he successfully shoved himself underneath Jonny's shoulder so he was laying against his side. 

"Why what?"

Pat snorted quietly, his sharp intake of laughter was felt against Jonny's side and _God damn it._ "You know what, asshole."

"Nothing is wrong—"

"You have been ignoring me for the past week. So, yes, something is wrong."

"I haven't…" then Jonny trailed off because oh my god he had been ignoring Pat because of the whole Artemi Panarin scandal. 

"Are you jealous?" Pat asked, and he looked like he was holding back laughter. 

"What? I'm n-not!?" Jonny blushed which gave away everything instantly. 

"Oh my god!" Patrick sighed through obnoxious laughter. "You're totally jealous of Panarin!"

Jonny dug his face into a couch pillow and sighed a very dramatic (according to Kaner) "Why me?" 

"It's okay. You're always gonna be my favorite. No rookie can ever take your place." Pat dug his elbow into Jonny's ribs causing Jonny to swat him away. 

"You're my favorite too, even if you laugh at my poor jealousy side."

Kaner slipped his hand into Jonny's their fingers intwining easily. Effortlessly. 

"But okay seriously… Panarin?" Pat giggled the last part as Jonny sighed dramatically.


End file.
